Kal-El (Smallville)
:The Smallville Television show is outside the normal comic continuity, and is the focus of the Smallville Wikia. __TOC__ | Powers = * Flight: Like all super-powered Kryptonians, Clark Kent possesses the ability to defy gravity and fly within an atmospheric environment. It is unknown whether Clark's ability enables him to break Earth's atmosphere or travel in outer space. This is arguably, Clark's least-used super-power as he has a natural fear of flying. He has demonstrated this ability however, on several occasions and in very specific circumstances. During a time when Clark was under the influence of Jor-El's programming, he flew across the Kansas skyline (though he has no memory of this incident). Episode 67: Crusade He has also levitated himself a foot above his bed while asleep and dreaming of Lana Lang. Clark has also demonstrated this ability on other occasions, though usually masked in the form of "super-leaps". In one instance, he leaped across the street from a high ledge off the Metropolis LuthorCorp office. In another incident, he made a super-leap to stop the launch of a nuclear missile. Episode 91: Hidden Clark's rate of acceleration and maximum velocity while flying is unknown. * Superhuman Strength: Theoretically, his strength level, though several times greater than that of a normal human being already, will increase as he gets older. While there is a relationship between his strength level and his ability to photosynthetically process ultraviolet radiation, his super-strength is not dependent upon exposure to sunlight. There have been several instances where he has faced other Kryptonians who possess strength level in excess to that of Clark as they have matured physically , without having spent an equal amount of time in a yellow sun environment. Although the extent of Clark's strength has not been established Clark has been seen however as strong enough to rip through solid steel doors, lift conventional vehicles with ease and crush metals in his grip. Currently Clark can lift at least 100 tons without harnessing extra solar radtiation. Clark's maximum strength is nowhere near what it should be once clark matures into his prime; and becomes Superman. * Superhuman Speed: Clark can run and move his body at high super-sonic speeds as stated by the producers of the series, and uses this ability as his preferred means of traveling. In most situations, his movement is so fast, that he appears as barely more than a blur of motion. At his maximum velocity, he cannot be seen at all. He has run across the country in a matter of minutes. The producers have not stated how it is possible for Clark to move at speeds in excess of sound (770mph)without featuring a sonic boom but perhaps a trait form the comics has been carried over, as Clark from the mainstrem DC comics says that he hadn't learnt how to supress sonic booms yet impliying he will be able to (as seen in Superman : Camelot Falls). Although Clark's super-speed is exceptional, he is still not as fast as young super-speedster Bart Allen. Whiel the extent of clark's speed has not been established Clark has repeatedly been shown as "faster than a speeding bullet" as he is able to catch bullets and therefore must be able to move at speeds in excess of Mach 3 (2310mph) the typical speed of a high velocity ,sniper bullet . * Heat Vision: Clark can emit beams of thermal energy from his eyes. In most cases, this energy is barely visible and Clark is able to use it without risk of exposing his secret identity. Clark uses it as an offensive mechansim to increase the temperature of targeted matter, or in the case of combustible materials, causes them to explode. Currently, Clark's heat vision is powerful enough to stop a tidal wave dead in its tracks. * Enhanced Senses: Clark has superhumanly acute senses, particularly, his eyesight and sense of hearing. Clark's super-hearing can isolate certain frequencies and lock-in on specific patterns. The power often works automatically, but Clark has also demonstrated the ability to use it through an act of will. * Immortality: This is one of Clark's more nebulous super-abilities, the full extent of which is a matter of speculation. In one instance, an boy with the ability to see how others will die tells Clark that he "will never die... that he just keeps going on - forever." Episode 6: Hourglass | Abilities = | Strength = Clark Kent possesses superhuman strength enough to lift around 100 tons .(See Powers) | Weaknesses = Clark's greatest vulnerability is his weakness against green meteor rock (dubbed Kryptonite by the late professor Virgil Swann). Direct physical contact with Kryptonite strips away his invulnerability and prolonged exposure will eventually kill him. Standing within close proximity to Kryptonite will likewise weaken him, and the rate at which his powers will fade is in proportion to the volume of Kryptonite present. Over time however, Clark has slowly developed a small tolerance for Kryptonite. When he was only fifteen, standing next to Lana Lang while wearing a Kryptonite pendant caused him to wince, but he has since been able to withstand larger amounts of exposure. Magical characters can also harm him as easily as the could an ordinary human. Another version of the meteor rock is red Kryptonite. Although not physically harmful to a Kryptonian, it does loosen Clark's inhibitions, forcing him to act irresponsibly and risk exposing his secret identity. Red Kryptonite has similar effects on normal humans, but appears to affect Clark more dramatically. Silver kryptonite has also been known to cause him to have delusions and become extremely paranoid. Clark Kent has only one known phobia, aviophobia – fear of flying. Although he is aware of his Kryptonian ability to fly, he does not consciously engage in it. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Clark Kent is portrayed by actor Tom Welling in the WB/CW television series, Smallville. | Trivia = * Clark won the 4-H State Fair Red Ribbon for his geological study of the caves. Smallville Life * Clark almost always wears red, white, yellow, or blue * Clark's first word was "Lara", his birth mother's name. He was named "Kal-El" by his Kryptonian cousin Kara. It means "star child" in Kryptonian. * He was a good student and rarely missed school. * Alcohol does not affect Clark, but he did not drink as a teen because his parents disapprove. However he and Lois Lane did go to have a "brew" after he turned 21. * Clark was a member of the Philosophy Club, Astronomy Club, Computer Club, and the Key Club in high school. * Clark's codename on Green Arrow's Hero Team is "Boy Scout". * Clark has referred to Pete Ross, Chloe Sullivan, and Lex Luthor as his "best friend" at least once. Ironically, it was Lex that he referred to the most with that title. He has not bestowed this distinction onto Lois Lane or Lana Lang. * Clark had "died" twice in the series. * Rebuilt Jonathan Kent's classic 1952 John Deere tractor. * In Jimmy Olsen's dreamscape, Clark Kent was a federal agent working undercover at the Daily Planet. His badge was in the shape of the familiar "S" shield of Superman. ''Episode 130: Noir | DC = | Wikipedia = Clark Kent | Links = * Tom Welling at Wikipedia.org * Tom Welling biography page at the Internet Movie Database (IMDB) }} Category:Flight Category:Super-Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Invulnerability Category:Thermal Blast Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Unique Physiology